


drivers license

by anoelle_o7



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, M/M, Minecraft, Sadness, drivers license
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoelle_o7/pseuds/anoelle_o7
Summary: Based off of the song "drivers license" by Olivia Rodrigo. George and Dream used to date until…
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of shitty because it was rushed sorry :(  
> It's also very short-  
> !!highschool au!!  
> !!purposely lowercase cause of the song’s name being lowercase!!  
> !!switches pov each paragraph(dream is first)!!  
> !!they all live in london cause yes!!

i check my voicemail and see that i have one… and it’s from “gogy :(“. i open it and listen, “hi dream… i just wanted you to know i finally did it. i got my drivers license last week. just like we said i would… we talked about it for months… you said you were so happy for me. you were so happy that i’d finally be able to pick you up from your house. but instead i went over to bad’s crying cause you weren’t there for me to drive around.” my guilt builds up remembering what i had let happen.   
i sit in my car, tears pouring down my face as i think to myself, “he’s probably hanging out with sapnap. he always made me doubt how much “my” dream actually cared for me. after all sapnaps younger than me, and he’s everything i’ve ever been insecure about. yet i still wish i could drive to dream’s house and see him again… i mean how could i ever love anyone but him…”   
we were never perfect… but i never felt that way for anyone else. he would run his fingers through my hair and we’d always mess around. i don’t know how he is now, i doubt he’s okay… he went dark on all social media. there are all these clips going around of the only time he said “i love you” to me… it’s making me go crazy because well… he didn’t mean it… we said forever now he drives alone on my street…?  
i bet that bad is tired, of hearing me say how much i miss dream. i feel kind of sorry for him because he knew you before i did… just didn’t as well as i did… today i drove out through london… and when i parked i looked through the pictures i kept of you. there’s the one of me playing the guitar as you smile and sing along… but i guess it was all fake.  
i call george, finally wanting to respond, it goes to voicemail so i leave one. “george, you know we were not perfect and so did i… but i never felt this way for anyone else, only you. i just can’t imagine why you are acting so okay when you know i’m gone. i guess neither of us meant what we said back on that day… cause we said forever… now you drive alone on my street…” my breath shakes, as tears start coming down my face.  
my phone rings and i recognize dream’s ringtone. i ignore it and it pings a few minutes later with a voicemail. i turn it on to listen to as i continue driving with no destinatoin throughout london. the stop signs shine as the red lights glimmer. the white cars surrounding mine bring flashbacks to dream’s and my drives through the city. i can’t go to the little cafe, or the ocean, or even the movies because they all remind me of you… and i have the agony of still fucking loving you.  
i leave my house and go for a walk… after all you’re the one with the car. i go on the sidewalk by the cherry tree… our cherry tree… i can still hear your voice over all the traffic i sit down under the tree and think to myself, “god it’s times like now i wish wilbur would give me some blue. i know that george and i can’t be together again but i still fucking love him.  
as i drive past our cherry tree i see you… you actually look sad? you’re the one who fucked up. we may not have been perfect but you left me for sapnap you left me for the only person i ever actually trusted besides you. i can;t believe i ever trusted you those stupid words you said to me… i can’t believe i ever though they were even real. i drive on, the tears pour down my face, quickening with each heartbeat. we said forever now i drive alone on our street.


End file.
